And We're Back!
by Lucyfan0001
Summary: Lucy and Ricky are back in New York! Find out Ricky's shocking allowment to Lucy. (is allowment a word?)
1. Default Chapter

It was a pretty good day so far, back in the apartment for Lucy. She was baking a cake for the fun of it in the kitchen. The Ricardos had recently moved back to their original apartment, because they assumed country life and raising chickens was not exactly their best gift. Naturally, the Mertzes had gone back with them. There were too many wonderful memories to leave behind. Though they had made some more in Connecticut, they had never felt more at home than to reside in their original apartment, back on E. 68th Street.

"Luuucy, I'm hoooome!" called Ricky, who was at the doorway.

"I'll be ready in a minute, dear" answered Lucy, who was in the kitchen.

"Huh?" said Ricky. They were not supposed to go anywhere that day. "That's odd," he thought to himself.

Lucy left her bowl of cake batter on the counter, near the sink, and left it to go and greet Ricky.

"Hi, honey," said Lucy, in between kisses from Ricky.

"Hi, Lucy," answered Ricky, wrapping his arms around Lucy. "By the way, out of curiosity, what was the whole 'I'll be ready in a minute, dear' thing for?"

"Oh," replied Lucy, laughing. "As if you haven't heard that enough. Sorry, I guess I was too concentrated on making the cake batter right."

"Cake? What did I do to deserve all this?" asked Ricky, playfully surprised.

Lucy chuckled. "For everything. I'm so lucky to be your wife and all, even though I can get a bit out of hand."

"Aww, honey, forget it. You're wonderful, and I'm glad I found you. Actually, I'm glad that you convinced me to move back here, too," Ricky said, looking around. The place was full of memorable times. "Fred and Ethel were pretty lucky to have this place still vacant, and so were we."

"I'll say," said Lucy, hugging Ricky. "Thanks for all the fun we've had. I mean, Hollywood, Europe, Connecticut, and that whole chicken deal, too," Lucy laughed. "All because of you being so talented."

"Well, now, thank you," said, Ricky, playfully hamming it up. "And now, my life story. You may quote."

"Oh, stop it, you ham," said Lucy, giggling, and pulling away.

"Well, I guess I did alright, except for the chicken part."

"Alright? Oh, I see how it is," replied Lucy, trying to seem, a bit offended.

"Lucy, I don't mean you."

"Oh, you dunt?" said Lucy, trying to imitate Ricky's obvious accent.

"No, I dunt. You are your own category. In fact, the one I like best."

"Ooooh, I have a categoryâhow interesting."

"Yes, I think so, too. You know, I missed you at rehearsal today," answered Ricky, giving Lucy a hug back.

Lucy giggled. "I bet you didn't give a thought about me all day."

"Oh, didn't I? I was waiting for someone to break into one of my acts at any moment. You should do that more often."

"Fine with me, I'm free all day."

"Now, Lucy, I didn't really mean that part."

"Darn. I'll still find a way."

"Well, after my experiences, I guess I can believe that," Ricky chuckled.

"Anyways, how did your rehearsal go?" asked Lucy.

"It went well. Almost everything was exactly right, so I'm very happy about that."

Lucy looked into Ricky's dark eyes, and could plainly see how happy he was. Now, she felt that the time was right to spring it on him.

"Ricky, I wanted to tell you something. Something that will probably make you happier. Kind of like an announcement."


	2. The Announcement

"Really? I've got an announcement for you, too." said Ricky.

"Okay, then you go first," prompted Lucy.

"Well, since you insist..."

"Yeah, I insist."

"Anyhow, I met some guy named Ralph at the club today. Ralph Kramden, I think it was."

"Ralph Kramden?" said Lucy, pretending to know what Ricky was talking about. "Really?"

"That's the one!" exclaimed Ricky.

"Um, Ricky?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who's Ralph Kramden?"

"He's the fellow who drives the bus up and down the street by the club," explained Ricky, between a laugh, while he and Lucy sat down on the couch.

"Alright, now I know who you're talking about. Go ahead," said Lucy, listening.

"Thank you. Continuing on, he stopped by the club with his wife, Alice today."

"That's nice. What did you think of them?"

"They're really nice people, I think. He said 'To the moon!' a lot in our conversation, though."

"To the moon?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Hmm...Okay, so what happened?" she asked.

"Here comes the good part! He was at the club for a while, and I believe that he and his wife enjoyed some of the acts. Now, since he is the bus driver, he's going to make a bus stop right outside of the nightclub!"

"Honey, that's wonderful!" said Lucy, as she squeezed Ricky. You're going to get a lot more business than before!"

"I sure hope so!" Ricky said, squeezing Lucy back. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. You had something to say before, right?"

"Oh, actually, I did. Now, don't get too excited, but, like I said, I think you'll find this pretty important."

"And what's that?"

"Ricky, we're going to have-"

"LUCY! Really? Another one?" said Ricky, obviously overly excited.

"Yes, dear!" Lucy said smiling.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me before?" said Ricky, happily hugging her.

"Well, I only found out a few hours ago."

"Fine, that's fair enough. Aww, honey, I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," she said after Ricky kissed her. "All this over a plate of chicken and rice for dinner tonight."

"Huh?"


	3. A Small Role

"I made your favorite thing for dinner; chicken and rice. Is something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, no, of course not. I just thought it was, um, something else," explained Ricky.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem so shocked, that's all."

"Lucy, I'll be fine," laughed Ricky. "Anyways, what were you up to today?"

"Hmm... After you left for work this morning, Ethel came by, so nothing went to waste."

"I guess that's a good thing," said Ricky.

"Sure it is. By the way, you won't believe what else happened today."

"Won't I? Try me."

"Fred came by and actually fixed the leaky sink in the kitchen today!"

"That old sink? It must be immortal by now! Good for Fred, though."

"I'll say. Then, I took Little Ricky to the park, and on the way there, I dropped your suit off at the cleaners."

"Oh that's right, thanks."

"Finally, Ethel and I went shopping, and I-"

"Luuucy..." said Ricky, as Lucy realized her tiny mistake.

"Uh-oh," she thought to herself. "Yes, dear?"

"What did you buy?!"

"Aww, nothing much! It was only a dress!"  
"Only a dress? Well, that's alright," agreed Ricky.

"Of course! They're the most beautiful dresses I ever saw!" Lucy said, realizing another mistake.

"_Dresses_? What do you mean? I thought you only bought one!"

"Well..."

"Lucy, I want you to take one of them back tomorrow morning."

"But Ricky!"

"Lucy, you have to take one of them back!"

"I can't, Ricky! They look great on me!"

"Honey, I know they do! You probably look wonderful in both of them, but I just can't afford it right now. Not until I get into another picture, or something."

"Oh, but how are you going to do that?"

"I've got it all planned out. I'm going to put on a new show at the club, and it's going to be really great. Some producers from Hollywood are going to be in town, so I should get it together soon. There's going to be auditions first thing tomorrow morning,

and-" Ricky stopped, in turn, realizing his mistake.

"A new show?!" cried Lucy with glee.

"Now, now, honey..."

"A brand new show! When can I audition?"

"Lucy, I know I've told you at least a thousand times-"

"I dunt want my wife in show business," finished Lucy.

"Never mind my accent. I just don't want you to be in show business. All I really want you to do is keep the house clean, cook, and be the mother for my children."

"Well, haven't I been doing that since we've been married?" asked Lucy, disappointed.

"Of course you have," answered Ricky, putting his arm around Lucy. "You've been doing a wonderful job of it, and I love you. However, you just don't stop trying to get into show business, that's all."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now. Come on, Ricky, please, please, please?" she begged.

"Lucy-"

"Please!! Can I, Ricky? Aw, please? It's not fair!"

"Lucy-"

"Come on!! Please, honey? I like your shirt! Please!!"

"Lucy-"

"Ricky, I really- what?"

"I think I could give you a really small part if you want it that much."

"Really?!"

"Sure."

"Ack! Ricky, you're so wonderful!" she cried, squeezing Ricky.

"It's only a small part, you know," he managed to say.

"I know, but I actually have a part!" she said, happy. "I have a part!" she said in realization, and nearly fell over.

"Lucy!" said Ricky, as he grabbed her in time.

"Oh, sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure I am. I'll be just fine."

"Okay, then it's settled. Tomorrow, I'll get you the script for your part, alright?"

"That's great!"

"Good, but for now, I'm hungry."

"Hey, Ricky? Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what?"

"Come here," said Lucy, smiling, as they both kissed.


End file.
